Various types of storage devices are available for storing data. Storage devices can include volatile memory devices or non-volatile memory devices. Examples of volatile memory devices include dynamic random access memory (DRAM) devices or static random access memory (SRAM) devices. Examples of non-volatile memory devices include flash memory devices and phase change memory (PCM) devices.